Question: Find the sum of the first six terms in the geometric sequence $\frac12,\frac14,\frac18,\dots$. Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: This 6-term geometric series has first term $a_0 = \frac12$ and ratio $\frac12$, so it has value  \begin{align*}
\frac{\frac12(1-\left(\frac12\right)^{6})}{1-\frac12} &= 1-\left(\frac12\right)^{6}\\
&= 1-\frac1{64}\\
&= \boxed{\frac{63}{64}}.
\end{align*}